Beyond Evil
by QuoteMe Contest
Summary: What if you could see your future? Your future love, your future mate? What if he was evil? Would you become evil and risk it all for love, or turn away? That is Alice's decision.


"**QUOTE ME CONTEST"**

**Title: **Beyond Evil

**Fandom:** Twilight

**Quote Prompt: **#29 "I guess you think you know the story. You don't. The real one's much more gory." ~Roald Dahl

**Pairing:** Jasper/Alice

**Rating:** M

**Word Count: **9,249

**Summary: **What if you could see your future? Your future love, your future mate? What if he was evil? Would you become evil and risk it all for love, or turn away? That is Alice's decision.

**Disclaimer:**All recognizable Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do not own them, I only borrow them. The quote belongs to Roald Dahl. No copyright infringement intended. This is a fiction written for entertainment purposes only.

**Additional Remarks:**Dark Theme, Violence

* * *

><p>AlicePOV<p>

I had been living in this Castle for centuries now, yet I was more of a stranger than when I first arrived. It had been hard to make the choice to remain at the castle as a guest, and even harder to agree to watch the future for potential threats to the brothers' reign, when honestly, I didn't care.

I hated being here. I was not in agreement with any of the dealings and happenings that went on in the castle. While I sustained on animal blood alone the Volturi lured in groups of humans to feed on and it disgusted me. I wasn't fond of the way the brothers ruled our world.

Aro was a selfish leader. He rarely did anything that didn't benefit him in some way, and he did it in such a way that was harmful to all those he saw as inferior. He was a ruthless leader and often destroyed many of our kind for minor violations. He would destroy anyone that he felt was a threat to him.

Caius was just as bad but he was all about entertainment. He enjoyed a good show so he often would claim someone guilty, or even going as far as forcing them to break the law in order to watch them be put to death.

Marcus was the quiet one and just drifted through the castle as more of a ghost than a vampire. I knew that his mate had been killed and because of this he would never be anything but the shell of a man he used to be.

I walked swiftly through the doors of the throne room. Once I reached where the brothers were I knelt and waited to be spoken to.

"Alice, do stand and show me what you have seen." Aro smiled at me.

I stood and placed my hand in his. He saw the same vision I had just had. A dark haired woman was leading an army of marching newborns to the castle.

"Interesting," he said slowly then dropped my hand. "Good job my darling Alice. It will truly be a sad day when you leave us."

Aro knew my reasoning for staying, I was waiting, but he did not know for what. It was a vision I had guarded safely even with his prying touch into my thoughts. I had led him to believe with fake visions and thoughts that I was awaiting a female who was family. Little did he know I was awaiting my handsome prince, my true love, my mate. The very man who I had seen overpowering Aro the ruthless.

I knew that the handsome man was not all good. I could tell by the fire that burned deep in his eyes. They were a fiery red from the blood he had drunk from innocent humans. Only by accepting that part of him would I find love.

I had spent centuries asking myself if I could really see past the evilness in the man I'm destined to love. The answer was always the same; yes. But would that change once I met him? Would I love him the same if he wasn't willing to change his diet? Would I change my diet for him? The questions swirled around in my head every time I thought of my mystery man, which was daily. Thinking of him was what sustained me, kept me strong enough to stay in this place as long as I have. The very thought of him gave me joy, and I would not leave this castle until he was by my side.

"Jane, take Alec, Demetri and backup guards then go to…" Aro paused looking over to me.

"Southern Texas."

"…Southern Texas. It seems Maria is attempting her third army. Deliver her sentence, death for her and her puny army." He tapped his fingers on his chin. He made a decision. "Leave Jasper alive, bring him to me."

Just as he decided my eyes glazed over. The vision was blurry around the edges and would fade then brighten. It was a vision of my mystery man being drug through the doors of the throne room by Demetri. He was not struggling against Demetri, instead he walked with his head held high. Once in front of the brothers Demetri pushed him to his knees.

I focused back as quickly as I could so I didn't alert Aro to my vision. I couldn't decide if this vision was a good or bad thing. It meant that he was finally arriving, but not in the way I had hoped. I feared for what would happen to him. It had been centuries that I waited for him to come and it was so close to time. The vision had worried me and I thought how cruel it would be to finally see him and lose him all in the same day. I knew I couldn't let anything happen to him.

I needed to distract myself for the next two days before they arrived back. "Brothers, if you will excuse me, I'd like to go hunting." Possibly buy a new outfit or two for mystery man's arrival.

I received subtle nods from both Caius and Marcus.

I turned to go and Aro caught my elbow, it caught me off guard and lucky for me I had on long sleeves otherwise I would not have been able to disguise my visions. "Ali dear, you are more than welcome to join us for _dinner_." The way he said dinner had my stomach turning.

"No thank you," I politely declined, "I'd rather stick to my special diet."

With a curled nose he replied, "As you wish."

I was off to plan for the arrival of my mystery man. Jasper. His name was Jasper. After all these years I finally had a name. I have known of my mystery man for almost as long as I had been a vampire.

When I had woken up as a vampire, I was disoriented and had no maker to show me the way. I couldn't remember anything of my life before I was changed, nor who had changed me. I was utterly alone and confused.

I had woken in the woods surrounded by a dozen dead bodies all sucked dry of their blood while I was covered in it. It was the most horrific thing … and to believe I was the cause of it made me hate myself.

I sat there scared and starving for weeks. I searched and searched for memories of what had led me to this new life. At the time I was seeing what I thought were memories but turned out to be futures. Futures of people I had never met, my own future of sitting within a dark castle, and futures I still had yet seen pass.

All the while, my throat burned and thirsted for blood. I would sometimes find myself staring dreamily at the rotting corpses around me, disgusted with myself. I had just decided that maybe ending my new life would be the only way to save innocent people from the same fate as those corpses around me, and that's when I heard it. It was the soft patter of deer's running through the woods. It happened so fast that the deer was completely drained before I even registered that I had bitten into it and drank its blood.

It was then that I realized there was another way. There was an alternative to those thoughts of finding living humans and quenching my thirst with their blood. I was thankful for the alternative blood. I much preferred the animal blood to killing an innocent human to gain it. It never truly satisfied the burning within my throat, but it satisfied my conscious.

I wandered around for days before I crossed a few nomads who took interest in my golden colored eyes and turned me over to the Volturi hoping for some reward or praise, they were dismissed, but the same wouldn't happen for me.

I had already watched the meeting with the brothers happen in my visions so I was already prepared for what would take place.

It was my knowledge that tipped Aro off that I was a talented vampire. Once he gained knowledge of my gift he insisted that since I had no maker I would spend my newborn year with the Volturi as their guest.

It wasn't until my newborn year was almost up that I had a vision of the perfect man. He was tall and had blond hair that hung in curls around his face. He was handsome and he was my kind with eyes so red I knew he feasted on human blood. In the vision we had met at the castle. So for centuries I have remained here waiting for him.

oOo

JasperPOV

It was dark, past midnight as I strolled through the streets of Newhurst leading the newest army of newborns on their first hunt. It was a small town, barely 100 people in total, a good snack for the army that was now scattered through the town.

I could not only hear, but with my gift, I could feel the newborns' anticipation, hunger, and their ever growing impatience while waiting for my command. I was waiting to prove a point, I was in charge and no matter how hungry or impatient they got, it would not be until I took my first meal that they would have theirs. I was a master at controlling- or in some cases killing- newborns it had become a second gift. Something I took pride in.

My lips curled into a wicked smile as the wind howled, carrying with it a most delicious smell. It smelled sweet and fresh, like virgin blood, but not an infant's blood. I instantly knew I needed to taste this and have it for myself.

I felt the venom pool in my mouth as I began to sniff out my prey. I found myself standing in front of the house in moments. Lower than a whisper, but loud enough for the army to hear I gave my command. _"Feed."_

Within a matter of seconds I could hear the first scream followed closely by dozens of others. I was rushed with emotions. It was these moments that I craved most. The mixture of hearing their cries and feeling their confusion, fear, and pain was what I thrived on. It was…addictive. It made me want to kill even before the burn in my throat was noticeable.

I paused at the doorstep as it was flung open and a rifle was pointed in my face. I could hear this man's heart racing, and I could hear the blood pumping quickly through his veins. Precious blood that smelled sweet with a just hint of sour. His emotions showed he was calm and protective, but full of adrenaline and determination. Once he looked me over I opened my lips releasing a low growl, his status didn't change and I took this as a challenge.

As fast as he could blink I was now standing behind him. I saw him look from side to side in confusion. I tapped his shoulder then slid back to the front of him. I always enjoyed playing with my food and getting it riled up. It tasted better, their anger was the spice of my meal and their fear was my desert.

I was just getting started with him when the smell assaulted me again, that sweet smelling virginal blood. I was eager now to get to the source so as quickly as I could I snapped the man's neck then tossed him out to the road for one of the newborns. This smell was more enticing than his had been.

The smell was all over the house. I could hear the heartbeat thump loudly in my ears. In a whisper I could hear a female voice saying the word _please _over and over again. I could hear her whimpering as she no doubt could hear the screams and cries throughout the town. I followed the light breaths and the small sniffs up the stairs and to the far bedroom.

Opening the door I could see it was completely dark and looked empty. To my pleasure she was hiding.

"Come out come out wherever you are," I called to her.

Her breathing hitched and her heart pumped faster making her scent stronger nearly buckling me at my knees. There was a door on the far wall and I slowly made my way over purposely dragging my feet on the floor.

I wanted to build up her fear, make her heart pump her sweet blood quicker. I trailed my nail along the door and her fear brought tears to her eyes. I could smell the tears so I threw open the door and bared my teeth.

She was a small female, long brown hair cascading down her shoulders in wavy curls. As her deep brown eyes connected with my fiery red ones she erupted into a fit of screams. I grabbed her and she tried to raise her voice even higher to gain some attention, although the look in her eye proved she knew there was no help.

I pulled her from the closet and felt her shoulder pop as it was pulled out of socket. I sucked in a breath as I felt her pain course through me. I enjoyed feeling the emotions of the humans I killed, so I shoved her across the room causing her to cry out in pain and fear.

I walked slowly across the room and her heart beat faster and her breathing became pants. Once I was directly over her again I bent down and tossed her hair to the one side. Embracing her pain and fear I bit down hard, the crimson liquid easily filling my mouth and drifting down my throat cooling the ever present burn.

I moaned at the taste of her, she was ripe, tasting of sweetness and innocence. She tasted so good I found myself drinking non-stop, at this rate she would be drained in seconds.

She kicked and wiggled beneath me for only a few seconds until she became too weak and I sucked the last drop from her body. Standing back I wiped my lips, revealing a bit of blood on the tips of my fingers. It was the best meal I had had in years. Doubting I would taste another like her I licked the blood from my fingers savoring the taste.

It was then I was brought out of my thoughts by the growing feelings of nervousness, shock, and fear. I could not hear anymore screams and couldn't be bothered to listen for heartbeats. Sniffing out the human leftovers was the job of newborns. I casually strode out of the house to see three cloaked figures standing in the road with a few dozen more behind them while my army cowered at their feet.

"Stand up," I hissed to my army.

Stepping over a few bodies I glided effortlessly toward the figures. They remained as silent as shadows as I approached them. I recognized the twins, Jane and Alec, right away. This wasn't our first visit from them.

In my thick southern drawl I greeted them, "What an honor for the south to be visited by the guard."

"What you have done here is inexcusable, you have broken rules Jasper and risked exposure of our kind." Jane was the first to talk and she spoke with authority in her voice. "You will answer to the brothers for this."

"Oh come now Jane," I said in light voice, "exposure? Look around you, if you can show me a survivor I will gladly take care of it." I licked my lips for show.

Alec growled before stepping forward. "You have caused suspicion from the humans by continuously killing entire villages." He paused making a point of looking around. "Then you leave behind you a huge mess."

Glancing around I could see dismembered parts of bodies hanging off bushes and on lawns probably ripped apart by newborns fighting over them. Piles of bloodless bodies sloppily littered the streets. Houses were destroyed with either doors removed or splintered down the middle, windows smashed in, shutters hanging half off or holes in the walls.

I grimaced slightly at the sight before me clearly I had not spent enough time with this group.

They were a bit sloppy but our name, well Maria's name, was big enough that it reached Volturi and that was something to be proud of. Never mind how messy they left the scene, we were known, and it was best, we should be feared.

I let my pride and confidence swell within me and then from me. I could feel it seeping out to my army until it became their emotion. Gesturing to the army that now stood confidently behind me I stated, "Well I hardly deserve all the credit."

I could see Jane's eyes harden. "Alec let me handle this."

A smile so devious it could match my own graced her lips. Within a second I was on the ground writhing in unbearable pain. My screams were so loud they echoed through the silent town. The pain was so sharp I began to pull at my hair for some type of release from it. Then as fast as it came it was gone.

"You and your maker, Maria, are both summoned. Lead me to her so that I may deliver her invitation." Jane was now leaning over me her voice as hard as stone. Her eyes were a deep red swimming with anger. "Do not forget who your authority is Jasper."

I pushed myself off the ground and stood. All the emotions were hard for me to control after being subjected to Jane's power. I felt the anger and power of the guard, the fear and shock of my army, and my own anger and embarrassment. They all swirled within me, overpowering me.

I stood as tall as I could and gazed out over my army, I could still feel their fear and respect as all their eyes focused on me. I waved them on and in a flash they were off running back to camp.

I turned to the guard. "Follow me. Do try and keep up," I said in a firm voice before taking off.

I could hear the guard as they followed me, their robes flapping in the wind was the only noise that alerted me to their position. I was still trying to regain control of the emotions that were crashing against me so I wasn't able to focus on what the guards were feeling and this worried me. This wasn't the first time the guard had visited us. They had destroyed the previous two armies I helped Maria build. Her strategy was all wrong but I followed her because she was my maker, she was all I knew.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the familiar surroundings of camp and the loud voices of the newborns. I did not slow my run until I was outside the main tent of Maria and I. It seemed I had been faster than all the guard, save Jane, much to my disappointment.

"Please wait while I prepare my maker for your presence," I asked with a half bow before entering the giant tent. It was sectioned off into two large parts, one side was hers and the other mine.

I could feel eagerness from the guard and could only guess they were sent to deliver punishment and not just an invitation. I couldn't be sure if they were to kill us or take us to Italy.

It was this reason that had me hesitating to enter Maria's part of the huge tent. I didn't have to go to her though, she came to me.

"Jasper," Maria was standing in front of me now with her small hands resting on my chest asking, "How was the hunt?" Then she cocked her head to the side asking, "Who are our guests?"

I covered her hands with my own before sighing, "Sloppy, I'm afraid." I gave her hands a slight squeeze before reaching a hand out and lightly touching her cheek while staring into her red eyes.

I couldn't be sure what would happen, but I did know that something would. Maria was my maker and lover. I had feelings that ran deep for her. I couldn't be sure I was _in_ love with her as I had nothing to compare my feelings to. Maria was all I knew.

For one fleeting moment I feared for her existence as well as my own. "Maria," I started, knowing I should say something of meaning but I could only say, "The Volturi guards are here to deliver us an … invitation."

Maria's eyes narrowed into a glare. Her emotions ranged from fearful to overconfident. It seemed she was trying to gauge the situation, the invitation and what would happen. It was clear she was nervous.

I rubbed my thumb over her cheek before dropping my hand. "I'll let them in." She gave me a nod and I returned to the main entrance.

I led the guard into Maria's area. She was stood up as we entered. I went to the seat she had vacated and sat down. Her glare was instantly upon me to which I shrugged.

Jane, Alec, and the third bulky figure that I had yet to recognize or hear the name of, stood in the middle of the room. Jane was standing slightly in front of the other two.

"Hello Jane, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" Maria's voice was soft and light.

Jane stepped forward and lowered her hood. I could feel her anger and disgust toward Maria. "This is your third violation of creating newborn armies."

I could see Maria tense up, preparing for an attack if necessary. "I wasn't aware there were any laws stating a limit on newborns. I am a maker to many…"

Jane cut her off raising her voice slightly and firmly saying, "Enough!"

This time I watched as the pain was unleashed on someone other than me. I could still feel the secondary pain through Maria and this time I was able to absorb it, almost like being on a hunt.

Jane's eyes were focused on Maria, the left side of her lips were curled up into a deceitful smile. Maria fell to the ground and I started to rise to help her. One step was all I could take before I lost control of all my senses. I was numb and felt nothing. Maria's screams filled my ears but I was unaffected by them. Jane released her after a minute. I slowly felt my senses return to my body. Before I could gain control on all of the emotions they came in burst of waves crashing over me. The pain was overwhelming.

The pain faded and sudden fear replaced it. I looked up to see Jane standing directly in front of Maria her red eyes swimming with flames of fury. "There are laws against building army's that you may use against the Volturi."

I felt a flash of fear and for a moment Maria actually looked scared before her face hardened. "Who says you are the only ones of our kind who can make others answer to you," then added, "besides they answer to the Volturi also."

Jane's fury roared within me, even though her eyes bore into Maria. "Alec," she snapped, "restrain her." I could tell the moment it touched her because I could no longer feel her.

Jane turned to the figures and they spoke as if I wasn't standing there. "How should we deliver out her sentence?"

Alec looked over at Maria briefly. "A simple beheading will do. We still have the army to deal with. Let's make this quick shall we?"

With a nod Jane faced Maria again. "Release her."

I wasn't prepared for the overwhelming emotions that poured into me. So much confusion and fear exploding from Maria, I had to close my eyes for a moment to gain control.

I looked up after hearing Maria's plea. "Please, I won't do it again. I will destroy them…"

Her begging was on deaf ears as Jane talked over her. "Maria you have troubled the Volturi for the last time, your third offense is death."

Maria barely managed a squeal before Jane was on her. Grabbing her head between her hands Jane jerked them to the right and then up pulling her head completely off. I felt a sudden loss and small pang of regret as Maria fell to the ground in a heap.

Jane tossed her head to the third figure. "Demetri burn her remains. You," she pointed at me "if you want to live to plea your case to the brothers you will help destroy this army."

"Destroy?" I snarled out as I rose to my feet. "I helped create this army."

"Yes and for that you may lose your life," she paused and gave me sickening sweet smile, "unless you'd rather not help, it would be much easier to kill you now and not drag you to Italy."

"I will help." I reluctantly agreed.

I followed them out of the tent. Their movements were swift and graceful. They came to a stop in the middle of the field full of newborns and the few dozen guards filled in behind us. I could feel the chaos of emotions stemming from the newborns. It was a mixture of hunger, excitement, fear, and loathing. I could feel respect from some of the more matured ones who watched as I stood with the Volturi.

Jane's emotions were that of pleasure. She was excited to destroy my army, one that took me years to build. Her eyes narrowed as a newborn dropped to the ground writhing in pain. She continued to look around constantly switching her target, watching them fall in agony and cry out for help before moving on to another.

I could feel their pain bursting out at me and I fought to stay in control and not buckle with them to the ground.

When it seemed she had enough fun watching them squirm she turned to Alec. "Brother…" She gestured for him to step forward.

Taking a step and standing next to his sister Alec gazed out among the army just as she had. Only once his power locked onto them they were rendered immobile and emotionless. Slowly all the emotions they were feeling faded from me and soon I couldn't feel a single newborn.

I watched fascinated by the powers of these guard members. To cause such pain by simply thinking it or to cut off a body from all of its senses…these powers would be a great asset to have.

What could be better than having powers like these at your exposal? I could just imagine the hunts we could have. How much fear and pain could be delivered over entire villages. I wanted to be where the brothers were, in charge, I wanted that power.

"It is done," Alec said to Jane.

"Demetri…" Jane said and with annoyance added, "Jasper, we have an army to dismember and burn, let's get to it." I could feel the excitement and pleasure from both Jane and Demetri.

"My pleasure," Demtri said as he rushed off to the nearest newborn punching straight through his head and then pulled his body into pieces tossing them all in a pile then he lit it on fire. He then moved on to the next body dismembering it and adding it to the roaring fire. After Demetri took the first kill on the field the rest of the guard followed behind him destroying as they moved along.

I flinched away from the flames and went to the opposite side of the field. I was boiling in anger and hatred for the Volturi suddenly as I was forced to behead, rip apart, and burn the remains of an army I spent years creating.

I worked quickly making my way through bodies. Just as I reached up for the next head to pull off I paused. I was facing one of the newer newborns and his features reminded me of Peter. It had been centuries since I let him escape. It had been him and his mate Charlotte. Peter and I had built a good friendship and once Charlotte had joined the ranks, it was love at first site for them. Peter came to me wanting an out, he was taking Charlotte and escaping, and he wanted me to go with them. I couldn't leave with them, but I had distracted Maria while they made their getaway. Looking back, I believed it was his emotions that had made me so eager to help.

"Whitlock, you really thought you'd get away with it," Alec questioned me and brought me out of my memories.

I realized that we had destroyed most off the army and now met in the middle. I looked around to all the small piles of body parts everywhere and purple smoke rising high into the sky. What a waste.

"I was never in doubt of who was in charge. Maria was the boss. I only enjoyed doing what she asked. How could I tell her no, she was my maker, after all."

Alec shook his head at me. "You will stand before the brothers for what you have done."

"Yes and I will tell them the same as I have told you." He glared at me.

"Your sentence will be death."

I wondered briefly if he knew this for certain, then why was I being taken to the brothers. "I reckon I won't mind if I'm dead."

oOo

AlicePOV

I sat at the desk in my room unmoving while I was constantly watched the future. For hours the same circle of events happened. The first vision would be the original where Demetri would be pulling Jasper into the throne room, the second being the guard returning alone, and the third was Jasper trying to run and getting killed.

Each time I saw him die, even though it would change seconds later, I would feel a part of myself die. I had seen him in my visions and etched his features into my memory. If I closed my eyes I could imagine him perfectly. I knew from my vision of us that I would love this man more than life itself, I had felt the connection.

I was growing impatient and worrisome as the visions continued to change and play out before my hooded eyelids. Unable to bear watching him die another time I tried to focus on another future.

The vision was bright from the sun. It was an opening within the woods, the ground was littered with small purple and yellow flowers. A small girl ran within the circled enclosure, her head thrown back and her hair waved behind her in the wind. There was a smile on her lips and her eyes were golden lit up and bright with happiness. Behind her a tall copper headed boy chased her, his eyes also golden and full of adoration as he gazed at the girl before him.

I was back in the present staring out of the window. Could it be I am not the only golden-eyed vampire? There were others out there that fed the way I did. They were…happy. I wanted that, I wanted the scene I had just witnessed to be me with Jasper. I wanted a future like that for us. There were two things I knew for certain, one, I wouldn't change my diet for his, and two I needed to find the others with gold eyes. I would try my hardest to help Jasper change his diet, if he agreed to go with me, but first, we needed to meet.

Glancing down at my watch, I realized with a start that it would only be half an hour now until they arrived. I changed quickly and made my way to the throne room. I found the three brothers there and smiled that I was not late for their arrival.

"Alice, have you seen something?"

I was prepared for Aro's question. "It appears Sir, your prisoner today is wavering on running." This much was true. "I thought if I were here I would be able to see his decision more clearly and alert you quicker."

A small crease could be seen on Aro's forehead as he looked at me. I stole a quick glance to Marcus who looked just as miserable as he always did, and then to Caius who only looked bored. Once my eyes were back on Aro's the crease was gone and a small smile was on his lips. His display of emotion was more for court, and I believed they were never the true reflections of what he honestly felt. He gestured for me to stand with the guard members that always stood along the walls of the room. "Felix, get her a cloak, it's about time our dear Ali dressed as a Volturi."

Felix left the room and returned seconds later with a cloak for me. I put it on and as I let it drop down and around my ankles it felt like the weight of more than just cloth. This cloak represented everything I did not. I would do whatever it took to be able to see Jasper. I wanted to watch his reaction to seeing me for the first time. I wanted to make sure he would feel the connection I had felt through visions alone. I wanted to make sure I would feel it seeing him in person. So I stood there among the guard waiting for Jasper wearing the black cloak of a guard.

It was exactly ten minutes later that my centuries of waiting ended. The moment Demetri pulled Jasper through the door every doubt ever concerning Jasper or my feelings for him evaporated. It took every ounce of energy in me to keep myself rooted to my place and not run to the man that now stood before the brothers.

I was caught off guard when Aro's first words were, "Take him to the dungeons!"

oOo

JasperPOV

"Take him to the dungeons!" Aro's words echoed off the walls.

Had they really killed my maker, killed my army, and brought me all this way to imprison me? Concerning vampires, I thought there were no prisons. Our kind could not be contained by simple material such as metal. Were they really making my escape this simple?

I had been thinking of escaping several times throughout the journey knowing I may face my death upon arrival in Italy. Was this to be as simple as smashing my way out of a dungeon?

I felt the same shock come from another in the room. Though several others had been confused and a bit curious, there was one who was just as shocked as I was. I had looked in the direction it came from but the small figure had a hood on and was looking down. I struggled against the two hands that began to drag me from my spot before the brothers. I thrashed against his stone hands, but to no avail. I could not break his grip, yet I continued to try.

It was as I was fighting against his grip, that she finally looked up. When my ruby eyes landed upon her golden ones I felt something stir within me and I could no longer fight against him. All I could do was stare at this beautiful creature. I would be certain that if it were possible for my heart to beat again, it would only beat for her.

So many emotions were flowing from her, excitement, impatience, worry and love. All of them were directed toward me. The last one, love, was so strong I was not sure if it were she who felt it, or if it was I. It was so strong it drowned out all others, fear, hatred, anger, even hunger. If I had ever wondered if what I felt for Maria had been love, I knew now it was not. What I felt now, or what she was feeling, it was so strong I could not doubt it.

Our connection was broken as I was pulled from the room and taken to a holding area below the castle, looking very much like a dungeon. I stood in my one spot for hours, my mind lost in the memory of those golden eyes. That emotion I felt radiating from her, I had never felt such a thing before from another being, nor for another being. The humans I killed nor the vampires I had made, they had never filled me with an emotion so pure. I knew I had not felt her love alone, I had felt love of my own. I still felt the love now. Feeling that, something so pure, was enough to redeem me from my dark past.

I heard someone coming to the door and thought maybe I would be taken for trial now. I welcomed it, if she would be there waiting. Only it wasn't as I expected. The small beautiful woman with the golden eyes now stood in front of me, staring at me through the bars with nothing but love radiating from her.

"Jasper…" my name fell off of her lips in a whisper. "You've kept me waiting for a long time."

I felt the urge to reach for her through the bars. Every inch of me ached to be nearer to her. To tell her I was sorry, that I hadn't meant to make her wait. I wanted to comfort her.

"Beg your pardon miss..." I said to her trailing off not knowing her name. I shoved my hands in my pockets so I wouldn't reach for her. I had meant it, I was sorry, but not for keeping her waiting. I was sorry I had not been better for her, had not lived for her. Before that moment, I had not known she existed, but I was sorry I had not imagined or believed such a woman could.

She stepped closer and rested her hands on the bars. "I'm Alice," she stated confidently as looked into my eyes. "I have seen you in my visions of the future."

I stared at her feeling everything I felt since I laid eyes on her. I clenched my fists in my pocket as I fought to restrain from touching her. To distract myself I asked her, "You see the future?"

"Yes, and I have loved you since I first saw you." She reached through the bars and rested one hand on my shoulder and the other traced my jaw. "You don't have to be afraid."

I stepped back from her reach causing her hands to fall. "You shouldn't love someone like me. I have done many terrible things. You deserve a mate who would treat you as you deserve to be treated."

"I've loved you for many centuries now, Jasper." She paused and I could feel her determination. "I know what you have done. It …" I could feel her sadness growing, she was truly an innocent person, and could not fully know the things I had done. "It doesn't matter to me what you eat."

I stepped close to the bar closing my hand around the bar. "I am not good enough for you." She looked away upon hearing my words.

A full minute later she responded to me. "Doing what's in your nature does not make you a monster." Her words were soft and full of so much love and understanding, only she wouldn't feel this way if she knew the true story.

"I guess you think you know the story. You don't. The real one's much more gory."

"I know enough, but what I know for certain is that I love you and will help you any way I can." I could feel the determination and longing coming from her. "We do have a choice. I choose to drink animal blood to sustain myself. So…so could you."

I knew that some of our kind had chosen to use animals as a way to sustain their thirst. Something I would have never understood if not for Alice. Seeing her innocence and loving character, I could see why a creature as amazing as her wouldn't want to take the life of a human. It had never been something I had considered before, I enjoyed the hunt and the kill. But seeing her here, gazing at me, I thought that just maybe I could change for her.

The silence stretched on for an unbearable few minutes. Unable to stand the hurt rolling off of her I turned to face her again. I knew I had to make this right.

"Alice," I reached out and cupped her cheek in my hand. "Why are you here? You are so innocent and loving and caring. You deserve to live a better life." My voice was just a notch below a whisper.

She placed her small hand on top of mine and lowered her voice to match mine. "Is it not obvious? I am here for you."

"You shouldn't be." I rubbed the pad of my thumb across her cheek before dropping my hand. I could feel her annoyance and patience fighting each other.

She looked at me with the purest of love evident in her eyes. "Love is strong and cannot be pushed away. Even if you could push it to one side it would only creep back in through the other." Then she turned and fled up the stairs leaving me to digest her words.

Her words echoed several times over in my head. It was then that I knew I could not go on living knowing I denied her love. Not only did I want her love, but I wanted to love her back, forever.

oOo

AlicePOV

The tingling in my fingers where I had held his hand was still present reminding me that what had passed between us was real, something I could not give up on.

I stood unmoving as I waited for the brothers and the guard to be done with their meal. Try as I might the screams that carried through the doors to me could not be ignored. Unable to bear listening to the humans scream for help I went for a small run through the castle garden. I needed a plan. I needed to save Jasper and what better place to plot then in the beauty of the flowers that grew within the garden.

Ten minutes had passed and I was more uncertain about Jaspers future than when I had first come to the garden. If we tried to go for the brothers first we would lose our lives within seconds by the guard. If we tried to take out the guard first then the brothers would descend on us. I couldn't see a way out of this.

With a heavy heart I made it back to the throne room. I stood in position and waited for them to begin. Minutes later Jasper was being brought in. Felix and Demtri led him to the center of the room and forced him to his knees.

"My apologies Jasper, you arrived at dinner time." Aro stated. "I presume you know why you were summoned?"

Jasper held his head high while answering, "I assume it has to do with the three armies I helped Maria create. Or it could be the hundreds of human villages I have destroyed. Perhaps it's about the thousands I have tortured, killed, then fed on." He made a show of licking his lips.

I inwardly gasped as he had said the number, that many innocent people dying to fulfill a need that could be taken from animals, just as humans eat animals. Why did he have to take the lives of other people?

I wished I didn't care but I did, but it still wouldn't stop me from loving him or risking my life to save him.

"I have to say Jasper, I am disappointed you are not trying harder to spare your own life. You are making this quite boring," Caius spoke up.

Jasper just looked to him and his red eyes lit up with mischief. "What can I say my entertainment is usually more of a … group effort." He smiled roguishly and it was one that could mirror any of the guard.

Rising from his seat Aro and came to stand directly in front of Jasper holding out his hand asking, "May I?"

Jasper stood and knowing he didn't have the option to say no, he placed his hand into Aro's. It was only a few seconds before Aro released his hand. "Well it seems that your devotion to Maria was what motivated you to create and control the newborns."

"Maria was my maker I followed her out of allegiance. I did what she asked of me, she was the boss."

At his words I began to doubt my visions. Could Jasper let go of his attachment to this Maria? Would he love me as he had in my visions? Was I good enough for him? I doubted everything I was once certain of.

He looked up and over Aro's shoulder and caught my eye. His eyes bore into mine as I felt the love flowing between us, linking us, bonding us together for eternity. He was my mate and he did love me and I could feel every ounce of it as he gazed at me.

"However, though," Aro's voiced carried through the room. "It was of your own will that you created much unwanted attention from the humans. You knowingly killed entire villages for pleasures of your own. You risked exposure of our kind …"

Aro turned to where the other two brothers were seated still and walked up to them. He placed his hand first upon Marcus's unmoving one and then moved on to Caius where he offered his hand up willingly.

"It has been decided, Jasper Whitlock, should we release you there are dangers that you will expose us. The brothers and I sentence you to death."

Jaspers position remained the same, not showing in any way that his death had just been decided. He knew this was coming and accepted his fate already. I knew I could not give him up no matter how hard I tried. I would never forgive myself if I watch them kill my soul mate.

"Demetri, Felix …" Aro called. I knew what was to happen next. One would hold him while the other dismembered him. I silently wondered why he had not used the twins. I feared he was still trying to provide Caius with some type of entertainment, which would make this situation even more unbearable.

Just as Demtri reached Jasper I made a split second decision, one I had not realized I had been contemplating until this moment. With a swift leap in the air I landed two feet to my right in front of Chelsea.

Her gift was a required one for the brothers. It was her that kept the bonds of the guard tied to the brothers. In this moment I knew if I took her out, we would have a fighting chance.

Chelsea didn't have time to register what was happening before I jumped on her snapping her neck to the right. I kept twisting until her head was in my hands and her body slumped to the ground. I tossed it aside and quickly threw a match on it.

As I watched the beginnings of dancing flames the vision of the future began to solidify before me. Around me, the glaze look in those red eyes that had once looked to the Volturi with undying loyalty became clearer than they had ever before. The bonds of servitude were being broken.

In that moment as their eyes became clear, the vision of the future I had created became just as clear.

oOo

JasperPOV

I felt the moment the bonds connecting the guard members to the brothers were severed, it was like a puppet master cut the strings to his puppet. I could feel the chaos swarm the room. There was confusion and all loyalty to the Volturi was being doubted. This was it, this was my moment to take them down.

In a flash I was up and on Aro knocking him to the ground, sinking my teeth straight into his neck I pulled with as much force as I could ripping his head off. I let it roll away as I swung around to find Caius watching on with excitement.

He always did enjoy a good show, and with that thought I decided to give him a tragic ending, his favorite. He met me half way and he fought just like a newborn. Taking all the obvious hits, it was clear that for centuries others had been fighting his battles.

After a only seconds of dancing around I side stepped and buckled back sending my fist into his face causing him to take a step back. Before he was even sturdy again I held his head between my hands, I snapped my hand quickly to the left pulling his head off.

It only took moments to dismember the bodies and add them to the ever growing pile. I turned to the last brother, Marcus, who still sat in his chair watching but not caring enough to do anything. Even with his brothers broken upon the floor, no emotion came from him, while a battle between the still loyal and those who felt free now ensued just before him.

I had just reached him and was reaching for his neck when I heard her. "Stop!"

Alice was beside me now her hands on my arm. "Marcus is one of the brothers Alice, I must take him out too."

Her eyes hardened as she spoke, "You will not harm him."

I felt myself soften at just the site of her. I let my arms drop and asked, "What will we do with him then?"

"I had a vision, right after I killed Chelsea, he is important. He will remain."

Marcus's empty eyes shifted to look at Alice. There was something now, the beginnings of a very faint spark. A spark of recognition of what it was to be alive. For a moment I was unsure it was from myself, or Marcus. "Carlisle Cullen. He has golden eyes like you. Find him little one."

Alice's excitement nearly knocked me over. "Thank you, Marcus."

He gave her a nod then turned to me asking, "What will you do now that you have taken over? Shall you be the one to lead?"

This was the moment I had always wanted, to take out the brothers and take their place. It all seemed very dull now. No matter the power or the amount of hunts I went on none of it would matter if Alice weren't there to share it with me.

I had not had a chance to respond before Alice was speaking to Marcus. "I saw a man with sandy blonde hair sitting upon the throne." She turned to me now. "You were talking and laughing with him. There was also another man he had dark hair and was more reserved."

It took only a moment before what she said had registered. "I think I know who you speak of. I would say he is a friend of mine, Peter, I knew him centuries ago. I also know him and his mate, Charlotte, have a traveling companion, Randall, this could be the other man you saw."

I looked over at her and could feel her hope and worry. Her golden eyes were beautiful and I knew such a creature as her would not remain at this castle. The look in her eyes told me all I needed to know, she wanted me to follow her.

"There was one more," she said quietly. "I saw you ruling with them Marcus."

I turned back to Marcus. "I think it would be a wise decision for you to remain and lead with them."

A spark was in Marcus' eye that hadn't been there before. "I will gladly remain," his voice was low and rough from disuse. "I can feel the bond you two share, it gives me hope. Thank you young ones."

"I think I'll send for Peter and Charlotte. It shouldn't take long to track them down." I knew Peter would take this task and do well with it, he wouldn't abuse his power. He would be a better leader than I ever could be.

Alice squealed next to me, reached up on the tip of her toes, and kissed my cheek. Once her lips brushed my skin it was like I was alive again. Marcus' words only confirmed what I already knew. We were mates and we were connected.

I was vaguely aware that Marcus had sent someone for Peter and Charlotte. All of my focus was on the petite beautiful woman standing next to me. It felt heavenly to look upon her and feel the emotions pouring from her.

I easily found myself lost in her golden eyes, reaching out my hands encircled her waist drawing her to me. I buried my head into her neck and smiled at the shiver that went through her body. I inhaled deeply and was assaulted with her smell, she smelled of lavender.

I felt her arms wrap around my neck as she pulled me further down to her, she was small and I could see her reaching on the tips of her toes to reach me. Her tiny hands rested at the back of my neck, her fingers twisting in my curls.

I felt whole, I knew this was where I was meant to be, in the arms of Alice. It didn't matter where I went now, as long as she was by my side. I stood holding her while I battled within myself, I wanted to be good for her.

What could have been hours or even days later we were interrupted by someone calling my name. "Jasper…" The voice was distant but familiar.

With every ounce of my energy I pulled back from Alice, looking her in the eye as they twinkled and lit up with happiness.

I turned to see who had interrupted when my eyes landed on the man with the sandy blond hair that stood with his mate. "Peter," I greeted him. "I see you made it."

"I have," he glanced between Alice and I and instinctively I pulled her closer. "I see you have someone to introduce."

"Peter, Charlotte, this is my mate Alice."

Alice's excitement was bursting from her as she said. "It's nice to meet you both. Peter you will make a great leader."

It was natural for vampires to hide their emotions, but I could feel the confusion clouding Peter at that moment.

"She sees the future," I said while gazing deep into her golden eyes.

"And it's a golden one," she smiled.


End file.
